


Language Barriers

by BoundLight



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Angels and demons fight like cats and dogs, Established Relationship, Hunt, In custody, M/M, More tags will come as I think of them, Slight police brutality, Takes place in season 5, Trying to explain the supernatural, so Cas is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoundLight/pseuds/BoundLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting a wendigo, Sam, Dean, and Castiel fall into NCIS custody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted at fanfiction.net

The call had been from Bobby. An old friend of his had gone missing, and the wife hadn’t known who else to contact. She’d been in hysterics when Sam had called. Apparently during the night her kids had gone missing too.

 

The brothers jumped in the car, and reached her house the next day.

 

Dean parked on the side of a dirt road a little back from all the police activity. There was yellow tape surrounding the backyard, and officers with bored expressions took pictures of patches of trees with very little evidence around them.

 

The Winchester’s weren’t wearing suits, or impersonating any type of law enforcement. The woman knew who and what they were, and the disguise was unnecessary.

 

For a moment they leaned against the car.

 

“That’s a nice house.”

 

Dean sarcastically looked at the forest surrounding them. “A little isolated.”

 

Sam snorted. “This coming from you? Mr. Isolationist?”

 

“Psh. We can defend ourselves. Civilians living out here? That’s just asking for trouble.”

 

Dean’s phone rang. “Hello? Hey, Cas.” He rolled his eyes and grinned. “You don’t need to find random reasons to hang out with us... No, I… No Cas, it means… No… Whatever, we’re kind of busy right now so if you want to...” Dean glanced over and found Sam grinning widely at him. He scowled and punched his brother, quickly starting a mock fight between the two.

 

Sam darted a hand out, and snatched the phone from Dean. “Hey Cas!” He said brightly, before rattling off their address.

 

There was a fluttering of wings and then the angel stood before them. He tilted his head to the side, analyzing Dean. “Why would I want to ‘hang out’ with you? I do not wish to see you hanged.”

 

Sam waggled his eyebrows at Dean.

 

Dean shoved him. “Bitch.” He grabbed Castiel’s hand and started tugging him towards the door. The angel smiled at him warmly.

 

Sam laughed and ran to catch up. “Whatever, jerk.”

 

Their footsteps crunched as they made their way up the gravel driveway. A man walked passed them wearing some kind of blue windbreaker and a hat with giant yellow lettering. Dean laughed. “Sam look, what’s _NCIS_? Too good to be a cop, but too bad to be in the FBI?”

 

Sam elbowed him sharply as one of the agents looked up from his notebook and glared at them. He looked like he was about to walk over when a shout from the door arrested their attention.

 

“Oh, thank God, thank God!”

 

A young woman launched herself down the stairs of her house, and quickly ran the short distance to the three men. She threw herself into Sam’s arms and began to cry softly.

 

Sam wrapped his arms around her and whispered comforting words. Dean placed a hand on her arm. “Can we talk inside?”

 

The woman pulled back and nodded as she wiped at her eyes. “Of course, where are my manners? Please come in.”

 

The house was well furnished, with dark wood floors and a wide open design that made it seem twice as big as it really was. She led them through a set of oak doors, and into a cozy living room.

 

Dean pulled Castiel close, his eyes wandering across the many pictures hanging on the walls. “Bobby didn’t give us a lot of details. Could you tell us a bit about your family?”

 

The woman nodded sadly, and wrapped herself up in an old blanket. She indicated to a few chairs, and sat herself on a couch. “My husband used to be in the Navy. He loved to hunt. Then a few nights ago he said that something was out there. He thought it was a bear, he, uh, he found some deep gashes in a few trees or something.” She sniffed. Sam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Anyway, a few days ago he heard something near by, and he went out back and… and… there were screams and he never came back.”

 

Sam and Dean shared a look. Dean nodded.

 

Sam smiled reassuringly at the woman as Dean leaned close. “When did the kids go missing?”

 

A hand passed over her eyes, as she shuddered, struggling not to cry. “Last night. David and Lizzy. They’re both ten. Twins. They were outside waiting for their father to come home, and then they were just gone.”

 

A few tears tracked down her cheeks before she stood up abruptly, needing leave before she completely broke down. Castiel was immediately in front of her, his blue eyes staring into hers imploringly. “We will find your children.”

 

His gaze was clear, and his voice was sure. He was not hoping, he was promising. She could not help but believe him. She fell into his arms, and held him tight. “Thank you.”

 

There was a knock. Everyone looked up. The same agent from outside was watching them suspiciously. Castiel watched him with equal intensity. “Excuse me Miss. Do you know these men?”

 

“Yes. They’re old friends of mine.”

 

Dean straightened in his chair. “Who are you, exactly?”

 

“I’m Agent McGee. Could you three step outside please?”

 

Sam and Dean sighed, and stood up. Dean shook the woman’s hand, and Sam smiled comfortingly. Dean took Castiel by the arm and led him outside where another agent was waiting.

 

“I’m Agent DiNozzo. So, how do you know Mrs. Dawson?”

 

The boys did their best to look innocent. “She’s a good friend of ours. We were just stopping in to offer emotional support.”

 

“Can you account for your whereabouts the past three days?”

 

Dean’s eyes widened dramatically. “On the road, officer. Coming here. Now if that’s all we’ll be leaving.”

 

McGee eyed them suspiciously as they walked away towards their car. “There’s something familiar about two of those guys.”

 

They did their best to walk calmly. Hurrying is always a dead giveaway that you don’t want to be found. Dean opened the trunk. “wendigo, right?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Great. Just great.” He passed two flair guns to Sam and took two for himself. He slammed the trunk shut. “Well, ladies. Let’s get hiking.”

 

\----------

 

McGee stared after the three men. They walked over to a black ’67 Chevy Impala, got something out of the trunk and then walked away into the woods.

 

DiNozzo shook his head. “Are you going to help gather forensics probie, or are you just going to watch the pretty boys?” He batted his eyes theatrically before turning back to his notepad. “Watch out, if _Gibbs_ catches you –”

 

“Catches him doing what?”

 

DiNozzo whipped around, “Oh, nothing! Nothing, boss.”

 

“Really? McGee?”

 

“It’s really nothing, sir. The lady of the house just had three visitors…”

 

“Three visitors?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“And we didn’t hold them?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Alright, someone want to tell me who they were?”

 

“…We…don’t really know, boss.”

 

Gibbs smacked DiNozzo’s head. “Then figure it out.”

 

\----------

 

They walked for a long time before they found the right clearing. The entrance was set back in a grove of trees, partially covered by bushes, and hanging branches.

 

Dean frowned at Sam. Sam shrugged, and together they entered.

 

It was dark inside. Light from the entrance only penetrated a foot of the gloom, and the rest was lost from sight.

 

“Dean… this is a really bad idea.”

 

“What are you? Scared?”

 

Sam glared at Dean. “If we all die, I will so kill you.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Something swooped out of the black and threw Sam to the ground. Dean fired and missed, lighting up the dark for a moment and revealing the hideous creature behind them before it darted away.

 

Castiel helped Sam to his feet.

 

In the dark, the thing screamed.

 

\----------

 

McGee got on the phone with Abby, giving her a description of the three men and sorting through a possible list of suspects. DiNozzo went back inside to talk to the widow. He sat down and smiled. “I’d like to talk to you about the three men who were just here.”

 

The woman stiffened.

 

“We’re worried they might have your children.”

 

She scoffed. “They don’t.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

She leaned in close, her eyes hard. “They _don’t_.”

 

DiNozzo’s grin faltered, but he dropped the subject. “Can you tell me their names?”

 

“Why do you need to know?”

 

“Ma’am, we’re just trying to help.”

 

“Then help! My kids are out their somewhere, and you harassing these kind young boys is not helping _at all_!”

 

DiNozzo sighed and stood up. He shook her hand and went outside to see how McGee was doing.

 

“Doing any work out here, probie?”

 

McGee looked white. “I think we found out who they are.”

 

“Well? I’m not getting any younger over here.”

 

McGee picked up a small laptop from out of a van and turned the screen to DiNozzo. Two of the young men stared out of it.

 

“Yeah, that’s them. What are their names?”

 

“Sam and Dean Winchester.”

 

“What? I thought they were dead!”

 

McGee nodded, his eyes sweeping the area quickly. “We’re going to need more men.”

 

\----------

 

“Cas! Behind you!”

 

The angel turned and caught the wendigo as it launched at him. Holding it securely he propelled himself towards Dean.

 

“Sam!”

 

The younger Winchester tossed Dean the last flare. Of all the flairs they’d brought, they’d missed each time. If this one failed, they would be royally screwed.

 

The wendigo slashed at Castiel’s face and back, struggling vainly to free itself. He could feel the creature begin to slip from his hands. “Dean!” He growled. “Do it now!”

 

“You got it.”

 

Dean fired, and with a soul searing scream the creature lit up, burning internally until there was nothing left but ash.

 

The three stood for a moment, panting, each trying to catch his breath. Sam noticed the dark stains moving along Castiel’s trench coat, falling in dark ropes and drops at the angel’s feet. “Cas, man, are you alright?”

 

Castiel’s head tilted as he turned to face Sam. The hunter noticed the front of his jacket was burned black where he’d been holding the creature, and his face was covered with dark ash mixing with blood from the deep gashes covering his forehead and neck. “I will be fine.”

 

“Really?” Dean took the angel’s chin in his hand, turning him this way and that. “Cause you don’t _look_ fine.”

 

As Castiel’s blue eyes bore into his, the gashes healed themselves, leaving nothing but trails of blood. Dean smiled and kissed him softly before releasing him.

 

“Okay.” He grinned. “Let’s find the kids.”

 

Set a little back, almost hidden completely by the shadows, they found a boarded up shaft; inside they could hear someone whimpering. Sam grabbed one end of a board while Dean grabbed the other, and they pulled as hard as they could. It didn’t budge. Panting Sam took a step back. “Cas, would you mind?”

 

The angel stepped between them, grabbed the board and pulled. It slipped out easily.

 

Dean scowled. “Yeah, but we loosened it.”

 

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Sam laughed and patted Dean’s back condescendingly. “Of course we did, Dean.”

 

Slowly they entered the dark cavern before them. In the background there was a steady drip of water echoing back and forth as they descended into the darkness. They walked for five minutes through the narrow shaft before it opened up. Sam could dimly make out wooden beams designed to hold the ceiling up. Hanging in the center of the room were two bodies.

 

Dean approached the body on the left, while Sam took the right.

 

There was a scream when Dean touched the girl. “Shh, hush. It’s okay, sweetheart. We’re here to help.” Behind him, Sam was giving the same assurances to a small boy. “Come on. Let’s get you down.”

 

Within minutes they were following the pathway out. Castiel led the party, and carefully moved to avoid any rocks or bits of wood to help keep the children from falling. When they reached the open air, the kids started to cry in relief.

 

The little boy tugged at Sam’s hand. “Can we go home now?”

 

“Of course.”

 

It was a long trek out, and the children were exhausted. As the sun began to set, Castiel picked up the girl so she could sleep. The boy fared a little better, but soon he was cradled in Sam’s arms as well.

 

“I don’t see why _you_ don’t have to carry a kid.”

 

“Because, Sammy. I’m the navigator, and thus _much_ more important than _you_.”

 

“Really? Well I think that Cas and I get the beds tonight then. You can sleep in the car.”

 

“What? But Cas doesn’t even _need_ a bed!”

 

“Sucks to be you, Mr. Important.”

 

“Damn it. Cas! Give me the kid!”

 

The angel looked at him innocently. “She is quite content where she is, Dean.”

 

“Then… can I bunk with you tonight?”

 

They both looked at Sam. He rolled his eyes. “Gah. Okay, fine.”

 

Soon the trees began to thin, and the roof of the house could be seen. Sam paused. “This is going to be bad.”

 

“What’s going to be bad?”

 

“Think about it. The area is swarming with police, and we’re about to walk up with the children. They’re going to think we’re the ones who kidnapped them in the first place.”

 

Dean looked at the house. He shook his head. “That woman in there asked for our help, and we will give it to her. The officers can shove it.”

 

Sam sighed. “Fine. I’ve always wanted to be in police custody.”

 

“Shut up, bitch.”

 

They continued walking and soon they were by the Impala. Dean sighed. “Now or never.”

 

Their feet crunched softly as they approached the house. All of the officers stopped to watch them. Mystified, the people with NCIS marked on their hats slowly approached them. Their mouths hung open as though they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. As they walked passed, Dean could swear he heard someone say, “They came back? Tell Gibbs.”

 

The door opened and the woman stepped out onto the patio. She gasped, and ran down to them. In their arms, the children awoke, and scrambled down, meeting her halfway.

 

With a smile Dean laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I love when a hunt ends well.”

 

There was a loud click as a pair of handcuffs snapped into place. Sam and Dean followed the silver up to where it met the hands of a detective with gray hair.

 

Dean smirked. “No good deed goes unpunished.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen much more Supernatural than NCIS so please forgive any errors you see in their mannerism.

They were brought back to some building they’d never seen before, and thrown into a small cell. Dean groaned, and quickly sprawled out on the bed. “Why does God hate me?”

 

Castiel glared. “He does not.”

 

Sam patted Cas’s shoulder and shoved Dean’s legs off the side, claiming part of the bed for himself. “It was your decision to go give the kids _back_ in front of the feds.”

 

“Yeah, but they’re _not_ the feds! They’re just… dorks in windbreakers. And she was worried about them! You think we should just have hidden them away some where? That’d make us look _even more_ guilty.”

 

“Dorks in windbreakers? That grey haired guy sure looked intense.” Sam sighed and leaned back against the wall. “Well… at least this isn’t the _worst_ jail cell we’ve ever been in.”

 

Castiel eyed the ceiling contemplatively. “It is rather cramped.” His back twitched.

 

Dean shoved Sam over and dragged Castiel down between them. He started rubbing the angels back right below his shoulder blades, where he knew his wings would be.

 

Sam watched them for a moment, before he started rubbing the other side. With a sigh Castiel leaned forward, giving them more room. Dean caught his brother’s eye and smiled.

 

\-----------

 

Sam and Dean’s faces were on a large screen. Ziva and Tony looked at them curiously. Ziva shook her head. “They look so young.”

 

Tony shrugged. “We’ve seen children kill before.”

 

“You talk like that makes it better.”

 

Tony grinned at her. “At least you get some eye candy while we work the case.”

 

Gibbs smacked his head as he walked around their desks. He dropped two thick files in front of them. “I want to know how they got here, how they know the widow, and most of all how they knew where the kids were.”

 

McGee raised a hand hesitantly. “We… sort of know that already, right? They went into the woods at about ten, and they came back around six, so we can take the walking speed of an average man to give us the possible distance they could have gone, and then search that area for a place where the kids could have been stashed.”

 

Gibbs nodded. “Get on it. Tony, you’ve got the widow.”

 

Tony balked. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea, boss.”

 

Gibbs stopped, and stared him down.

 

Tony threw up his hands. “It’s just, when we were there, I tried to talk to her about it, and she didn’t want to talk to me then; that might strengthen her desire to not talk to me now.”

 

Ziva crossed her arms. “Perhaps she was worried she would not receive her children if she spoke. Now that she has them and the men are in custody, she should be more willing to talk, yes?”

 

Gibbs nodded. “Get on it. Ziva, go with him.” He turned, grabbed something and walked to the elevator and took it down.

 

Abby’s back was to him when he stepped off the elevator. As she turned he handed her ared Caf-Pow. “Tell me we’ve got something.”

 

She smiled happily and pranced over to her computer. “We went over their car. At first glance there was nothing, but _then_ we went over it again… a little more… thoroughly.”

 

“What’d you find?”

 

“Enough guns to arm a small militia.”

 

Gibbs nodded. “Anything else?”

 

“Yeah, stakes, silver, knives, bullets, some packed with _salt_. Oh man, there is so much salt.”

 

“Salt?”

 

“Bags and bags of it.”

 

He nodded. “Have you found out who our third guest is yet?”

 

The man’s face stared out of a screen, while another flickered fast through a variety of men. She bit her lip. “Still working on that.”

 

Gibbs patted her back. “Good work Abbs, let me know if you find anything else. I’m sure you will.” He started to walk away.

 

“Gibbs!” He turned.

 

Abby’s face was lit up with excitement. “Can I meet them?”

 

Gibbs face furrowed. “Why would you want to do that?”

 

“These guys deal with the occult every day!” He gave her a look. She smiled. “Come on Gibbs! If you want someone who can get these guys to talk, it’s going to be me!”

 

Gibbs frowned. “I’ll think about it.” He turned and walked into the elevator.

 

\----------

 

Sam was slumped against Castiel’s shoulder, snoring softly. Dean leaned against his other side, picking idly at the sleeve of the angel’s coat. Castiel watched the ceiling with interest. His head brushed against Dean’s hair. “Someone is coming.”

 

Dean sat up straighter. He leaned over to shove Sam. The younger hunter groaned. “What?”

 

“Cas says someone wants to meet us.”

 

He rubbed his eyes. “Oh that’s fabulous.”

 

They stared at the entrance. After a few minutes they could hear footsteps, and then they could see a shadow. The grey haired man approached them, flanked by four uniformed officers. If he was surprised to find them watching him he didn’t show it.

 

The group stopped in front of their cell.

 

“You boys are in a lot of trouble.”

 

Dean smiled charmingly. “What on earth do you mean, officer?”

 

Gibbs stared at Dean, his face giving away nothing. “If you confess we might be able to cut you a deal.”

 

Sam gasped. “Confess to what, officer? We were just hiking through the woods when we found those poor children. You don’t honestly think _we_ had anything to do with them being lost, do you?”

 

Gibbs smirked. “Yes. That is exactly what we think.”

 

Sam nodded sadly. “That’s unfortunate.”

 

“If you confess before your lawyer shows, we’ll be more willing to cut you a deal.” He looked at them pointedly. “Think about it.” He nodded at the officers and turned to walk away.

 

\----------

 

As he’d predicted, DiNozzo was very unwelcome in the widows house, but she was polite.

 

As soon as they’d shown up she sent her children outside. DiNozzo was surprised at how different the woman looked. Her eyes were bright and happy, and she was much more cordial to them than she had been when they’d first spoken. Her smile still spoke volumes of the grief she was still feeling, but it was clear she felt hope for the future.

 

Whenever they brought up the Winchester’s, the woman smiled. “They’re such good boys.”

 

“So you don’t think they had anything to do with your kids disappearance or your husband’s murder?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

DiNozzo leaned forward. “It’s alright, all three of those men are in custody. They can’t hurt your children. Just tell us the truth.”

 

“I am telling you the truth!”

 

DiNozzo frowned at Ziva, clearly a little frustrated. Then he got an idea. He turned back to the widow. “May we speak with your children?”

 

The woman narrowed her eyes, but gave her consent.

 

As DiNozzo and Ziva walked down a hall towards the backyard their eyes traced over pictures of the family. Outside the children were sitting on the porch, idly playing with a small rubber ball. DiNozzo sat down on one of the wooden steps as Ziva leaned against the railing.

 

DiNozzo smiled. “How’re you guys doing?”

 

The kids mumbled shyly. “We’re doing okay I guess.”

 

DiNozzo nodded. “So we were wondering if you guys would be willing to talk to us.”

 

The girl looked at him quizzically. “Aren’t we talking now?”

 

“About what happened to you.”

 

They both looked down. “Oh. I guess.”

 

The girl kicked at a piece of grass. “We were playing on the porch waiting for daddy.”

 

The boy nodded. “Sometimes he goes out into the woods, and he always smiles when he sees us when comes back.” He looked off into the woods wistfully.

 

The girl sniffled a little. “Then something… hideous… and scary… and, and…” She wiped at her eye, looking away.

 

Her brother continued for her. “It was really really big, and had long arms.”

 

She nodded. “It grabbed us and dragged us away to this dark… cave.”

 

Her brother scoffed. “It wasn’t a _cave_ it was an abandoned _mine shaft_.”

 

DiNozzo’s eyes widened fractionally and he looked pointedly at Ziva. She nodded and stepped away to make a phone call.

 

DiNozzo didn’t want to act like he was belittling the kids, so he tried not to smile as he said, “So a monster kidnapped you?”

 

They both nodded.

 

“What happened next?”

 

“It hung us from the ceiling.”

 

“It was so dark.”

 

“It was going to kill us, just like it killed daddy.”

 

“And then they came.”

 

Both of the children smiled brightly. “They brought us home.”

 

The little boy smiled shyly at DiNozzo. “Do you think we’ll ever see them again?”

 

DiNozzo swallowed, and caught Ziva’s eye. “I think it’s time for us to go.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

McGee put down his phone with an odd smile. Abby glanced over at him. “What’s up?”

 

“The kids told Ziva and Tony that they were kept in a mine shaft.”

 

“And?”

 

“And there’s only a few of those in the area, and only _one_ that is close enough for them to have reached in time.” He smiled and made the call.

 

They quickly arrived at the mine shaft and secured the area. DiNozzo stuffed his hands in his hands in his pockets. “Let me guess who gets to go in there first….”

 

Ziva grinned. “You should feel honored, yes?”

 

DiNozzo scowled at her, and shifted slightly to look behind him. “Probie! Let’s go!”

 

“Wha – me?”

 

“Grab the flashlights, let’s move!”

 

McGee grumbled as he grabbed two flashlights before he joined DiNozzo, handing him one.

 

DiNozzo did his best to look innocent before he smirked viciously and took a few steps into the darkness.

 

Their lights traced the floor, walls and ceiling as they walked. “Why would the stash the kids in here, d’you think?”

 

DiNozzo shrugged. “Why do criminals do anything?”

 

“It’s just, there are so many other places they could keep the kids that are… less spooky.”

 

DiNozzo laughed. “Yeah, well that wouldn’t really fit there whole ‘supernatural’ angle.”

 

They continued walking in silence. The light from the entrance was almost gone when McGee stopped abruptly, his light focused on a spot on the floor near a wall.

 

“Probie, what the hell.” DiNozzo looked down and quickly pulled out his radio. “Get a forensics team down here.”

 

McGee swallowed. “That’s a lot of blood.”

 

“Yeah…” DiNozzo crouched, getting a better look in the deep shadows. “But not enough for a body.”

 

“Think someone’s still alive down here?”

 

DiNozzo looked back out into the darkness still looming in front of them, a grim frown on his face.

 

A few minutes later a small team arrived led by Ziva. They got to work collecting samples of blood, and searching the surrounding area for any signs of an improvised weapon, a scrap of clothing, anything. Ziva stood with McGee and DiNozzo. Finally DiNozzo clapped a hand on the younger agent’s shoulder. “Probie, stay here with forensics. Ziva and I are going to go deeper.”

 

Ziva raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. McGee nodded, and they left him.

 

Ziva cast a sidelong look at DiNozzo as they walked, expecting a witty remark, and was rather surprised when one didn’t come.

 

She tolerated the silence until they’d put a little distance between themselves and the group behind them. “I’m surprised by this silence, Tony.”

 

DiNozzo shook his head slightly, his eyes still fixed on the darkness in front of him. “I just keep thinking about those kids stuck down here. I’m here with a flashlight and I’m still creeped out.”

 

Ziva’s reply stopped when their lights came across an off-shoot. A few thick boards leaned against the wall, obviously recently removed. She walked close and peered down the narrow passage way. She glanced back at DiNozzo and stepped in.

 

The passage continued for a ways, and then emptied out in a large room. A weak light was coming in from the ceiling illuminating a cross section of support beams. Towards the center of the room, two frayed ropes hung down limply.

 

“Bet that’s where the kids were.”

 

Ziva nodded.

 

They watched the ropes, each imagining two children waiting for rescue or death as they waited for the forensics team to catch up with them. It wasn’t long until the team arrived; some searched for clues while others took pictures as they set up lights to illuminate the area.

 

DiNozzo couldn’t take his eyes off the ropes. He jumped with someone shouted, “Over here.”

 

McGee headed over. Someone had unearthed another body; this one was covered in deep gouges and puncture wounds that almost looked like bite marks, though from what animal was anyone’s guess. McGee put on a plastic glove and turned the bodies face. He turned DiNozzo. “It’s the father.”

 

DiNozzo nodded. “Are there any other bodies?”

 

The forensics team exchanged careful looks and got to work. DiNozzo stopped the leader. “Get the blood samples sent, and then get another team down here to check out the rest of the mine for any… one else.”

 

DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee headed out of the mine quietly, and did not speak again until the stood outside in the sun.

 

\----------

 

Abby frowned at her computer, the man she’d dubbed “Blue-eyes” stared back at her; beside him thousands of faces flicked by, none of them stopping. She sighed. “Who are you blue-eyes? Are you a Charlie? Or maybe a Daniel?”

 

Behind her an elevator opened. Abby turned expectantly and smiled as McGee stepped into her domain.

 

“How’s the blood work coming?”

 

“Just a few more minutes and the analysis will be done!” She chirped.

 

To mirror her excitement the machine released a small sound. Abby smiled a McGee and made her way over. “Looks like the blood belongs to a … James Novak. He has no convictions or arrests – his blood is in the system because he’s a … missing person?”

 

McGee’s brows furrowed as he hurried over. “A missing person? When did he go missing?”

 

“A few years ago. He just vanished from his home. Do you think our boys downstairs had something to do with his disappearance?”

 

“Maybe. Can you pull up a picture?”

 

Abby turned to a blank computer monitor and punched in a complicated sequence. They waited a few seconds and….

 

They both stared.

 

“Get Gibbs.

 

\----------

 

Dean was bored, and he would not rest until he was sure his brother was fully aware of this fact.

 

“For the last time, Dean, I don’t care!”

 

Dean turned to his brother sadly. “You don’t care that the world is going to end?”

 

“No, Dean, I don’t care that the _sun_ is going to run out of _fuel_.”

 

“But Sammy, if the sun burns out, we’ll become a frozen block of ice.”

 

“Dean, _that won’t be for billions of years_.”

 

“Exactly! We should get a head start on this while we still have the time!”

 

“ _Billions_. Of. _Years_.”

 

Dean opened his mouth to push the point, but Sam looked like he was about to turn murderous, and while he was sure he could still whip his little brother’s ass, he was also well aware that in a confined space, Sam probably had the advantage. He turned his attention to Castiel watching them from the center of the cell. “So… why can’t we fly Angel Airlines outta here?”

 

Sam looked at his brother pointedly, and then turned to look at the small camera monitoring them with equal intensity.

 

Dean nodded slowly, a large grin covering his face. “I’d love to see them explain that one in our file.”

 

Sam glared at his brother. “Until we are unsupervised, we stay put.”

 

Dean matched his brother’s glare. “Dude, they are _never_ going to leave us unsupervised.”

 

Sam smirked. “Never say never. We’ll find a way.”

 

Down the hall a door clanked open. Dean rolled his eyes. “I guess they need us again.”

 

Three people were walking towards them down the hall. Two uniformed officers and a young agent they’d started to identify as “Tony.”

 

Dean grinned cockily. “Couldn’t stay away from my beautiful face, could you?”

 

Sam smiled up innocently. “Can we have our lawyer now?”   
  


“When you are being interrogated you will have a lawyer present Mr. Winchester.” He turned his attention to Castiel as the uniformed officers opened the door. “You need to come with us Mr. Novak.”

 

Dean looked sharply at Sam. Tony smirked.

 

One of the uniformed men entered the cell and grabbed Castiel’s arm, tugging him towards the door. He looked at his hand in shock when Castiel did not budge. He turned to his partner.

 

The other officer joined him, and together they tried to make the angel move. Dean struggled not to laugh and Sam had to hide a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

 

DiNozzo wasn’t sure why the officers were struggling so much.

 

He glared at the amused brothers and then back at his men. He bit back a snarl and strode towards the dark haired man, gripped his collar tightly and yanked him forward with all the strength he could muster.

 

…Or he tried to. The man would _not_ move; it was like tugging on a wall.

 

Bewildered he looked at the Winchesters.

 

Sam smiled at him and casually turned to his older brother. Dean scoffed. “No.”

 

“ _Dean_.”

 

“ _Fine_.”

 

As Dean stood, the officers jumped back, their hands flying to their side arms. Dean laughed and touched Castiel’s shoulder. “Go with them.” He pressed a light kiss to the angel’s lips. “We’ll be right here.”

 

Castiel’s head fell to the side, and he nodded once. Sam grinned. “Wait wait wait.”

 

He jumped up and placed a hand on the angel’s arm and turned to the officers. They took another step back. “He’s going to go with you, but he wants a lawyer.” He looked at them pointedly; the officers struggled not to flinch back. “We’re all going to share a lawyer, got it?” He rattled off a phone number. Dean’s eyes jerked to him incredulously, unable to stop his grin. Sam turned back to Castiel. “Don’t speak to them until your _lawyer_ arrives.”

 

Dean laughed and smacked a hand on Castiel’s back. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

 

\----------

 

They stood behind glass and watched James Novak watch them.

 

McGee nervously glanced at DiNozzo. “He… can’t see us, right?”

 

“Of course not, probie.”

 

“’Cause he’s looking right at you.”

 

“No… he’s just looking at a probable spot on the glass where he assumes someone is.”

 

When Gibbs entered they both jumped.

 

“Uh, hi boss.”

 

“Who’s questioning Mr. Novak?”

 

McGee quickly glanced the man in the room, and noticed him watching Gibbs now. “He, uh, lawyered up.”

 

“Well we can have someone there in case he’d like to speak anyway.” Gibbs smirked. “And he’ll have a visitor soon.”

 

DiNozzo raised an eye. “A visitor?”

 

Gibbs smiled knowingly. “Let’s get someone in there to keep him company. Send Ziva.”

 

“Right, boss.”

 

\----------

 

Castiel looked away from the crowd behind the glass as a woman opened the door. The younger agent seemed relieved. It was confusing. Did they really believe he could not see them?

 

The woman who sat down before him radiated determination. She looked him in the eye and waited, her mouth set in a firm line. It was clear she did not want to be there; she didn’t think there was a purpose.

 

“Can you tell me your name?”

 

…

 

“What is your date of birth?”

 

…

 

“Where did you grow up?”

 

…

 

She sighed softly and glanced at the glass wall behind her. Castiel followed her gaze. The young agent met his gaze hesitantly. Resigned she turned back to him.

 

“Can you tell me why you do not seem to be wounded?” This time she didn’t wait for him to answer. “Because we found a lot of your blood in a crime scene. It is curious, as the amount of blood suggests you would have to have been wounded fatally, and we know this blood was shed recently. Do you have an answer for me now?”

 

Behind her the older detective knocked on the glass. She stood up quickly and exited.

 

He followed as she entered the room and talked with the others as they watched him. The older man got a call and smiled as he left the room; the younger detective waved a hand out hesitantly. Briefly Castiel was reminded of what Dean say, that he should pretend to be human so he wouldn’t scare anyone, but as he watched the hand and then the detective incredulously, he privately admitted that he was never very good at pretending.

 

There was a sharp knock.

 

The older detective opened the door, and leaned against it causally. “We have someone for you to speak to Mr. Novak.”

 

Castiel frowned. “I am not to speak until my lawyer arrives.”

 

The older detective nodded. “That’s your call.” He turned to someone outside the door. “Here he is Mrs. Novak.”

 

Castiel’s head fell to the side as his vessels wife walked into the room.

 

The older detective smirked and shut the door. Castiel’s eyes followed him back to the room behind the glass.

 

He met the woman’s eyes. “Hello Amelia.”

 

She stepped forward hesitantly. “Jimmy?”

 

Castiel frowned sadly. “Jimmy has gone to his eternal salvation.”

 

Amelia nodded once, and quickly wiped at her eyes. “I suspected, but I always hoped. Did he suffer? In the end?”

 

“No, he did not feel anything.”

 

“Good.” She sniffed, and crossed her arms tightly, eyes still wet. “You know, he tried to tell me… that time when the angel’s took you back, he tried to tell me you were in trouble. Are you alright?” She smiled softly. “Claire worries about you.”

 

“About her father?”

 

“About _you_. You are alright, aren’t you?”

 

Castiel blinked in surprise. “Y-yes. I am,” he dug around for something Dean would say, “…fine.”

 

Amelia smiled sadly and took his hand. “You’re a bad liar. What happened?”

 

Castiel glanced at the glass. She placed her hand against his face and drew his eyes back. “Don’t worry about them. You know I deserve to know.”

 

Castiel gazed into her eyes, and saw her soul shining with sorrow and grief. He felt his soul reach for hers. Despite what Sam had said, he had promised Jimmy he would protect this woman, and right now this was what she desperately needed.

 

“Tell me.” She softly commanded.

 

“Some of my brother’s decided to side with Lucifer in the final battle.”

 

She nodded. “And they tried to kill you. Who was it?”

 

“Uriel.”

 

She ran a hand down his arm comfortingly. “I’m sorry.”

 

Castiel nodded. “His attack left me conflicted. And I realized that Heaven was giving orders, but those orders were not from God. Then Dean asked me to have faith in him and…I did. I helped him escape from Heaven’s grasp and I was…. This vessel was…. _Jimmy_ was killed by Raphael.”

 

He saw the shock written in her eyes.

 

“I was resurrected. I am in this body, but Jimmy is not here.”

 

Amelia stood in silence. After a few minutes she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly, hiding her eyes. “I’m glad you’re alright. And thank you. For telling me.”

 

Castiel froze in her embrace, before slowly returning it.

 

\----------

 

“What… exactly is going on in there? Boss?”

 

Gibbs didn’t answer. What was Novak playing at? Was this real? Was he serious? Or was this some ploy, planting a solid base for an insanity plea? He glanced at the clock. The boy’s lawyer should be arriving soon. They’d get to the bottom of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel the show doesn't give credit to all that angels can do. So this is my interpretation of what they can do. This is how I see them.

McGee watched Gibbs frown as the two embraced.

 

DiNozzo cleared his throat. “Do you want to order a psych eval, boss?”

 

Gibbs considered, and nodded tersely. “DiNozzo, have a few words with Mrs. Novak, McGee get him taken care of.”

 

\----------

 

Amelia stepped back when the door opened. Castiel lowered his arms stiffly.

 

The dark haired agent walked over to them and gave his attention fully to Amelia. “If you’d kindly follow me, we have a few questions for you, ma’am.”

 

The younger agent moved to stand in front of Castiel. The angel eyed him curiously, unmindful of the two armed officers who moved to flank him. “I need you to follow me.” The man’s mind was trembling in fear.

 

It was curious.

 

Castiel took a step forward, his head falling to the side. “Why are you afraid, Special Agent Timothy McGee?” He pressed closer, his eyes searching. “They do value you; despite the nicknames and the jokes, they are your friends.” His gaze jumped to the other agent’s retreating back; for a horrifying second McGee thought the man in front of him might actually be able to see him. “Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Special Agent Ziva David merely see you as a younger sibling. For Agent DiNozzo, a brother, for Agent Ziva her lost sister Talia.” Castiel locked eyes with McGee sadly. “Inside her soul still mourns. You bring them both comfort.”

 

Castiel took a step forward. McGee stumbled back as the two guards sprang forward and drew their weapons. “Hold it!”

 

Castiel’s brow furrowed. “But he requested to be followed.” He looked back at McGee. “Why?”

 

“F-for a psych evaluation.”

 

Castiel watched him blankly.

 

“We need you to come speak with a doctor.”

 

“I am not to speak until my lawyer arrives.”

 

“You don’t need a lawyer to do this.”

 

Castiel searched him for deception, and found nothing. He nodded. McGee beckoned, and two guards grabbed his arms. Castiel paid them no mind as he followed McGee to another room.

 

\----------

 

Dean sighed heavily. “What d’you think they’re asking Cas?”

 

“Whatever it is… it’ll be interesting.”

 

Dean thought of all the things Castiel could tell them, and laughed heartily.

 

\----------

 

Castiel was seated in front of a man in a plain brown suit. He smiled kindly, his eyes sympathetic. “Do you mind if I ask you some questions? Just answer honestly.”

 

Castiel frowned and thought of McGee’s fear. Dean did always say he scared humans. He looked into the doctor’s eyes, and thought of what Dean would do. He would lie.

 

Castiel took a deep breath and decided to try.

 

\----------

 

Sam and Dean looked up as a small group of uniformed officers walked up to their cell. They all had high powered rifles and each wore a thick padded uniform and visored helmets. One man stepped forward and unlocked the cell; all of the weapons were instantly trained upon the brothers. “Up.”

 

Sam settled back against the wall, crossing his legs on the bed lazily. “Is our lawyer upstairs?”

 

“ _Up._ ”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t you love how polite officers are?”

 

An officer strode forward and gripped his collar tightly, yanking him to his feet. Dean’s hands automatically came up and grabbed the officer’s shoulders. The butt of a rifle came down sharply across his face, sending him sprawling to the floor.

 

Sam leapt to his feet, and before the officer could react, had the gun out of his hands and knocked him to the floor, the muzzle of the weapon pressed tightly to his temple.

 

“Freeze! Freeze! Freeze!”

 

The room was suddenly drowned in shouting voice, each officer threatening the younger Winchester, commanding him to drop the weapon and release his hostage. The officer on the floor slowly raised his hands, looking fearfully into Sam’s burning eyes.

 

Dean pushed himself up and whipped blood off his face. “Sammy.” He said softly.

 

His voice was drowned out in the noise, but Sam’s eyes darted to his anyway.

 

The voices grew louder, more footsteps running down towards their cell, more voices joining the chorus; the guns were split evenly between Sam and Dean’s head as the elder brother rose to his knees and touched Sam’s arm. “I’m alright, Sam. Put the gun down.”

 

Sam looked in his brother’s eyes, darted to the blood coursing down his face, and back.

 

Dean smirked. “You’re the smart brother, right Sammy? You know head wounds bleed bad.”

 

Sam frowned, a muscle under his eye twitching. In one smooth move he shoved the gun back into its owner’s arms, and heedless of the noise around him turned and stripped a blanket off the bed. As the voices screamed at him to get on his knees he tore the blanket in half and bunched the cloth tightly in his hands.

 

He dropped swiftly to his knees and pressed the cloth tightly to the bleeding wound across Dean’s forehead.

 

The cloth fell to the floor as Sam’s arms were yanked behind him and he was shoved to the floor. “Big mistake, kid.”

 

Sam struggled enough to eye the speaker; it was the same officer who’d hit Dean. Sam grinned feraly. “You have no idea.” The officer struggled not to twitch.

 

Dean laughed harshly from the floor beside him. “You just made a bad enemy, dude.”  
  


The cell was small to begin with, and there was even less space with so many officers inside it, but they managed to jerk the brother’s to their feet and out the door fairly quickly.

 

Sam squirmed in his hold until his eyes landed once more on the officer he’d affectionately dubbed, ‘Officer Douche-Bag.’ “You’d better be taking us to see our lawyer.”

 

Officer Douche-Bag was walking confidently now that Sam was cuffed tightly and held by two huge men. As Sam stared him down, he seemed to shrink slightly. “You’re going to a holding cell where your lawyer will speak with you. This one.” He pointed at Dean. “Needs to get stitches first.”

 

Dean’s head jerked up at that. “No. No, I’ll go talk with our lawyer too.”

 

Covered in blood, Dean wasn’t making a very good argument for not getting medical attention. He seemed to realize this, and his gaze hardened, giving him an almost demonic look. For one brief moment Sam wondered if this was what he looked like in hell. Dean locked eyes with Officer Douche-Bag. “Take me anywhere but that holding cell to see my lawyer, and you’ll see why you need these guards.”

 

Officer Douche-Bag drew back slightly. For a moment he seemed to consider, then he finally swallowed and nodded. “Fine. Bleed to death for all I care.”

 

Dean’s face instantly became much more amiable. “Good.”

 

They went around a few corners, and passed four interview rooms then the stopped in front of a strong sliver door. Officer Douche-Bag knocked twice and then pushed open the door. Dean strained forward against the officers holding him peaking over Officer Douche-Bag’s shoulder.

 

The officer’s tugged him back. Dean grinned at Sam, practically vibrating.

 

The officer’s exchanged confused looks; they’d seen convicted men happy to see their lawyers, but this was a little… odd.

 

They escorted the two Winchester’s inside, sat them down, and then readjusted their shackles, attaching them to the table.

 

Their lawyer glared. “Mind explaining to me why one of my clients is covered in blood?”

 

Officer Douche-Bag glared. “Incident in the cells.”

 

The lawyer scowled. “I’m sure. Now get out.” He growled. “I have a right to speak to my clients privately.”

 

The officer’s nodded. Officer Douche-Bag stepped forward. “We’ll be near by if you need any … help.”

 

“Aw, gosh. Thanks. Now I feel all warm inside. _Out_.”

 

The door closed. Dean reached out as far as he could and laid his hands over Castiel’s.

 

Bobby looked at the angel. “Those boys listening in?”

 

Castiel cocked his head and scanned the area. “They have a camera watching us to ensure that we do not kill you, but they cannot hear us.” Castiel gave his attention to Dean. “You are bleeding.”

 

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Cas smiled ruefully and reached out a hand, pressing two fingers to Dean’s forehead. Dean felt warmth run through him. When Castiel pulled away the wound was gone; just an empty space surrounded by blood remained.

 

Bobby shook his head. “Damn lucky he can do that.”

 

Dean grinned. “He is pretty awesome. So I take it you’re our lawyer?”

 

“No, I’m here to do the river dance. Of course I’m your lawyer ya idjit.”

 

Sam grinned. “What’d we call you?”

 

“Well, he” Bobby nodded at Castiel, “has already called me ‘Bobby,’ so I’ll be Robert McCormick. Now, do you boys want to explain to me why you haven’t had Castiel zap you out of here yet?”

 

Dean turned to Sam. “Yeah. Why don’t _you_ explain _that_ one, Sammy.”

 

Sam glared. “We can’t reveal too much of this stuff to the cops.”

 

Bobby settled back in his chair. “If you really care about that, and you really want to hide all this from them, my suggestion would be not to get _caught_ in the first place.”

 

“I’m just saying that if we suddenly vanish it’s going to bring the hammer down harder on us.”

 

Bobby leaned in close. “I don’t know if you know this or not, son, but you are already on the FBI’s Most Wanted, and Dean here is facing the death penalty. They can’t come down on you much harder.”

 

“And you’re wasting time in here.”

 

All four of them turned to the door. Crowley leaned back against it. He pushed himself up and walked towards them. “I mean, I knew you lot were incompetent, but really.”

 

Castiel scowled. “What are you doing here, demon?”

 

Crowley sauntered forward before vanishing and appearing on the table, sitting in front of Castiel, invading his personal space. “You mean you don’t _know_ , angel boy?”

 

Castiel stood up sharply, sending his char clattering back. He leaned in just as close, their noses almost touching. The air around them almost seemed to crack. A low growl escaped Castiel’s throat. Crowley grinned cockily.

 

The door banged open loudly and officer’s filled the room. Two secured Dean and Sam, and three more struggled in vain with Castiel.

 

Bobby stood up in rage. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

McGee stood in the door way. He pointed at Castiel. “He was going to attack –”

 

“He was _standing up_ and unless there’s some law against that, I suggest you take your men and go.”

 

McGee nodded to the officers and they backed off. His head jerked back when he noticed Crowley.

 

“Uh, who are –”

 

“The boys lawyer.”

 

McGee pointed to Bobby. “ _He’s_ –”

 

Crowley whipped out a hand, grabbing Castiel’s collar tightly and tugging him forward. Off balance, Castiel fell against the demon’s chest. “ _This_ one’s lawyer.”

 

“Ah. Right. Would you like a separate room to consult your client in?”

 

Crowley released his hold on Castiel’s shirt. The angel rose stiffly and glared daggers at the demon. Crowley smirked. “Nope. This one’ll do.”

 

McGee nodded and backed out the room, closing the door firmly. He turned and ran into DiNozzo. “Hey, did you send in Novak’s lawyer?”

 

“Yeah, the guy who looks like some kind of trucker.”

 

“No, the other one.”

 

DiNozzo’s brow furrowed. “What other one?”

 

“There’s some other guy in there.”

 

With one look at the door they both hurried into the adjacent room and checked the camera feed.

 

“…who the fuck is that?"


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs watched the screen with a frown tracing his face. He wasn’t sure how the hell the new lawyer got into the room, and he now had a group of techs going over the security footage looking for any answer they could find. Inside the room tensions were clearly raised. At least with the Novak character. And instead of being ambiguous towards it, his lawyer seemed to be eating it up, purposely provoking angered reactions.

 

There was a knock at the door. McGee entered, his movements betraying his tension. “What did you find?” Gibbs asked, watching the younger agent all but bounce on his toes.

 

“The footage has been tampered with.”

 

McGee had his full attention; Gibbs followed closely as they exited the room and found a computer. McGee popped a CD and called up the footage. Gibbs watched the still room. Then another man suddenly appeared. He began walking and cut out again, appearing on the desk. McGee shook his head. “Its really sloppy work. The cuts are obvious.”

 

“Did you trace it back to whoever tampered with it?”

 

“Well, no.” McGee hesitated. “While the footage break is obvious, everything else is flawless. There’s no cut to an outer line, or copy of footage, he just appears.”

 

Gibbs frowned, but clapped a hand on McGee’s shoulder anyway. “Keep working on it.”

 

\----------

 

Crowley sauntered to the other side of the table and winked at Bobby. “Got another kiss for me?”

 

Bobby scowled, and scooted his chair back. Crowley grinned and sat down gracefully, a chair appearing seconds before he hit it.

 

Dean hid his smirk by turning to Castiel and gripping his hand silently. As he caught the angel’s eye his smile blossomed. You had to admit, the bastard had style. Castiel frowned back, unamused. Dean turned to his brother for support, but Sam could only shake his head with disdain coloring his features. “What are you doing here? Really?”

 

Crowley leaned forward, matching his stare. “Protecting my investments.” He sat back, brushing the crease out of his jacket. “Now, down to business. We need to get you boys out of this gloomy place and back doing what you do best. Playing with dangerous toys. What do you say?”

 

Sam ground his teeth. “We’ve already –”

 

“Discussed this, yeah, surprisingly, I heard you.”

 

“Then there’s nothing more to talk about.”

 

“Oh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. When are you going to learn that sometimes you just need to bite the bullet and listen to reason. I know it’s hard admitting that you’re not the smartest knife in the drawer, but I’m done waiting for you to grow a pair and swallow it down.” Crowley crossed his legs. “Playing jail bird is fun and all, but when you have a key to the back door, what is the point of sitting around and pretending like you give a damn about the ‘law.’ Hell, come to think of it, we have keys to the front door. Come on, boys, this is getting old.” He glanced at Bobby. “Help me out, old man.”

 

Sam turned to Bobby for support, but he found an unsympathetic face. “You three can’t win this. You know that, boy. Why are you idjits still here?”

 

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but he was distracted as Crowley and Castiel both looked at the door. A moment later there was a knock.

 

Before anyone could speak, Crowley was on his feet. “Its about damn time, lets get a move on.”

 

They were all transferred to the closest interview room with relative ease, and were set up so all five of them faced the two-way mirror. Crowley was moved to sit between the Winchester’s and Castiel. Two empty seats were placed in front of them.

 

They waited a few minutes, before DiNozzo and Ziva entered, allowing the door to fall shut behind them. DiNozzo stopped next to the metal table as Ziva took a seat, opening a thick manila file, ignoring the other men in the room completely.

 

DiNozzo frowned, his eyes traveling up and down Crowley’s impeccable suit before fixing on his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said casually. “I didn’t catch your name.”

 

Crowley grinned and stood up, extending a hand. “Anthony J. Crowley.”

 

DiNozzo glanced at his hand but did not move to take it. “Crowley, hm? Haven’t heard of you before.”

 

Crowley lowered his hand, and a vicious smirk over took his face. “No, I wouldn’t think so. I’m a little too good to represent the riffraff you usually bring in.”

 

DiNozzo nodded slowly. “Well Mr. Crowley, we’d like to go over your clients psych eval with you.”

 

“Psych eval, eh?” Crowley replied airly, slowly turning back to face Castiel. The angel glowered. “My, you are intelligent.”

 

“Crowley.” Dean growled, placing a restraining hand on Castiel’s arm.

 

DiNozzo frowned at the action, but moved ahead. “I know you said you wanted to remain with the Winchester’s, but I thought we’d give you another opportunity to do this privately.”

 

“No, no.” Crowley said, sitting once more. “By all means, let’s do it here.”

 

DiNozzo nodded and sat beside Ziva.

 

Ziva frowned, straitening the papers in front of her. “Well, Mr. Novak,” DiNozzo began, “Just. Wow. Really.”

 

Slowly an eyebrow crept up Crowley’s face. “That’s the proper jargon to use then, is it?”

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Crowley it’s just –”

 

“So obvious your client was lying.” Ziva finished.

 

Sam tried to hide a laugh as a cough; Dean failed, and giggled a little helplessly.

 

The agents ignored them. “When we asked what his name was, he replied James Novak.” DiNozzo sent the angel a challenging look. “But when you spoke with Amelia, you called yourself Castiel, and you spoke of _angels_ and _resurrection._ ”

 

Crowley shrugged. “Its clear he was lying.”

 

Ziva crossed her arms. "When we had the same doctor who preformed his evaluation analyze the footage taken from his conversation with his wife, he believed your client was speaking more honestly with her than he did with him." She finally looked at Castiel. "You _meant_ what you said when you were with her."

“I think you misunderstood me.” Crowley drawled, interrupting them. “I didn’t mean he lied to, uh, _his_ wife. I meant he lied to you.” He leaned forward, and whispered exaggeratedly. “He’s a _terrible_ liar.”

 

The room was silent; that was clearly not what they’d been expecting.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“His name.” Crowley said patiently. “Is not James Novak. Clearly.”

 

Sam and Dean watched the demon just as blankly.

 

With an innocent expression he turned to the angel. “Is it?”

 

Castiel’s face was livid. “No.” He replied coolly.

 

“What is your name then?”

 

“Castiel.”

 

“And what exactly _are_ you?”

 

Castiel’s frown deepened. His eyes jumped to Dean. “Uh, uh.” Crowley chastised lightly, physically grabbing Castiel’s chin and pulling his face back. “No cheating. What _are_ you?”

 

Crowley grinned, loving the anger playing across the others face. “Well?”

 

Castiel sat back in his chair, breaking the demon’s hold on his face. He straightened his shoulders. “I am an angel of the lord.”

 

“There.” Crowley gave his attention back to the agents. “Satisfied?” Again he looked at Castiel. “No more lying, angel boy.” He winked. “It’s a sin you know.”

 

“You will not command me.” Castiel snarled.

 

Crowley’s grin widened. Dean lunged forward, pulling Crowley back, stopping their fight before it could escalate. “Keep provoking him, and I’ll send you back to Hell myself.”

 

“Don’t worry Dean.” He made a small gesture and Dean released him almost as though he’d been burned. Crowley adjusted his jacket. “I’m not moving in on your angel. Not yet anyway.”

 

“An angel of the lord?” DiNozzo finally interjected. “Like, fluffy wings? Halos?” He looked thoroughly unimpressed.

 

Castiel frowned at him. “Angel’s look nothing like what your myths and stories have portrayed them as. If you were to witness my true form your eyes would melt from their sockets.”

 

DiNozzo laughed. “Sounds like you’re over compensating to me. Why don’t you show us a miracle or something. If you’re an angel, prove it.”

 

Castiel leaned forward, his eyes searching. DiNozzo matched his gaze, but after a few minutes he started to twitch. Castiel sat back and DiNozzo took in a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Castiel looked at Crowley. The demon smirked and waved a hand. “Let’s see what you can do, angel.”

 

Castiel looked around him, and locked eyes with Dean.

 

DiNozzo coughed. “Wow. That was impressive. Really.”

 

Dean grinned. “Go for it, Cas.”

 

Castiel turned back to DiNozzo. “You were born in Long Island, New York. Your mother is dead. Her name was Paddington DiNozzo. Your father is Anthony DiNozzo senior, and he was often abusive towards you, especially when he was drunk, which has led you to spend as much time as you could away from home in summer camps or boarding schools.”

 

Castiel turned from DiNozzo’s stunned expression to Ziva. “מה אתה רוצה לדעת? האם אתה רוצה לשמוע על אחותך? אתה עדיין מרגיש את הכאב של המוות שלה.” _(What do you want to know? Do you want to hear about your sister? You still feel the pain of her death)_

 

Ziva stood up abruptly and left the room. DiNozzo hesitated a moment and followed her. Once the door closed he grabbed her arm. She turned around suddenly, crowding him against a wall. “How did he know about Talia?”

 

“What?”

 

“My sister, how did he know about my sister? And your father?” She pulled away instantly, striding away.

 

“Where are you going?” DiNozzo called after her.

 

“To find out how he knew.”

 

DiNozzo nodded absently and turned back to the room. He hesitated and walked away. He had to find Gibbs, that was all. He wasn’t avoiding the room. Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate provided the translation, I have no controls over errors.


	7. Chapter 7

DiNozzo leaned up against Ziva’s desk. “So did you figure it out?”

 

Ziva glared coldly at her computer.

 

“Oo, what happened?” DiNozzo and Ziva looked up. Abby stood by the desk, a smile playing across her face. “Was it something cool?”

 

“No.” Ziva scoffed, giving her attention back to her computer. “It was just a trick.”

 

DiNozzo’s brow furrowed as he crossed his arms. “A really impressive, slightly horrifying trick.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“He pretended he could read their minds.” Gibbs said shortly, coming to stop beside Abby. DiNozzo quickly straightened.

 

“Read their minds? Which one was it? Dean?” Abby asked eagerly.

 

“Novak.” Ziva answered stiffly.

 

“Oh, you mean Castiel?”

 

Ziva’s frowned. “I mean Novak. I will not play into his lunacy.”

 

“Yeah,” DiNozzo said, eyeing Gibbs carefully, “I mean, he couldn’t really read our minds, he just did some research and then revealed what he found in such a way that he knew would… freak us out. Right, boss?”

 

“Right, and right now you two are playing into his hands. You need to get back in their and keep questioning them, not run away and hide.”

 

Silence met his statement, Ziva staring at a spot near her computer and DiNozzo pointedly watching his feet. Abby looked at them both and slowly raised her hand. “I’ll go question them.”

 

Gibbs hesitated, then nodded.

 

Abby grinned widely and walked quickly to their door, waiting for Gibbs, DiNozzo and Ziva to take their places before she entered.

 

All five pairs of eyes looked up at her as she walked in. Abby took a seat and faced them expectantly. Crowley grinned at Castiel. “I like this one.”

 

Castiel scowled. “Behave yourself, demon.”

 

Dean reached across Crowley to grab Castiel’s hand and placed it firmly on the table before the angel did anything rash like, say, exorcising said demon. As he’d hoped, Castiel let his hand be moved, and relaxed under his touch. Satisfied for the moment, Dean eyed the new girl. She wasn’t dressed like any of the other NCIS agents they’d run across. Her hair was obviously dyed, but it wasn’t badly done, and it accented the make-up around her eyes. Her smile was wide and friendly, which seemed contrary to the spikes on her necklace and the studs around her wrists. All in all he had to admit, she was pretty hot. He didn’t notice the smirk that crossed his face, but Bobby did. “Oh, lord, boy. Really?”

 

Dean ducked his head. “Just appreciating someone who has a taste for something…”

 

“A little demonic?” Crowley said.

 

Sam glared as Dean and Crowley chuckled.

 

“I do not see how her current attire suggests demonic inclinations.” Castiel mused, his eyes studying Abby closely.

 

Abby shrugged. “Just interested in the supernatural really, which by the way,” she leaned forward. “I hear you are too.”

 

Crowley winked. “Obsessively some might say.”

 

“I don’t understand. How does –”

 

“Cas –” Dean began.

 

“It’s a human thing.” Abby finished.

 

The change in the room was instantaneous. The people across the table from her went from being almost friendly to watching her with mistrust.

 

“Well that’s what you’re claiming right?” Abby asked, leaning forward. “That you’re an angel?”

 

Bobby frowned, glancing at Sam and Dean. Crowley ignored him, laughing. “Why yes, little girl, that’s right. What do you think I really am?”

 

Abby smirked. “Another angel?”

 

“Blasphemy.” Castiel muttered.

 

Crowley leered. “Try again, with _feeling_ this time.”

 

“So you’re interested in the supernatural?” Sam asked. Abby nodded. “Did you find out how to force a demon to revel itself? They can lie, you see. You could almost say that’s what they’re made for. But if you say God in Latin, a demon will wince.”

 

They all watched her expectantly. Abby’s eyes narrowed. “But now you’re expecting it. You’ve set yourself up so that no matter what I say you’ll wince and I’ll think you’re a demon.”

 

Crowley leaned forward. Sam tensed. He didn’t like the expression on the demon’s face. “Crowley.” He said, the warning clear in his tone.

 

Crowley cast him an annoyed look. “This was your idea pretty boy.” His eyes landed on Abby. “So it’s a demonstration you want, is it?”

 

Abby matched his grin. “Oh, a demonstration? Are you going to read my mind?”

 

“No, no. That’s not very impressive is it?” He gave Castiel a pointed look. “I’ve got something a bit more… _fun_ in mind.”

 

“ _Crowley_ …” Sam said.

 

“Come on, what do you want, Abigail? Ask for anything and I’ll give it to you. Anything at all. Just ask.”

 

Abby laughed. “You mean you don’t _know_ what I want? That’s not very impressive.”

 

“That’s not how the game works. You have to ask.”

 

“No.” Dean growled. “Back off.”

 

“She wants a demonstration, Dean. It’s her choice.”

 

Abby glanced at the dark expressions on the brothers faces. “What’s the catch?”

 

Crowley smirked. “You’ll get whatever you want, and in ten years I get your soul. It’s a fair trade really. What do you need your soul for? And in my humble opinion, ten years is a lifetime.”

 

Abby knew he was joking, but she had to hand it to him, this whole scenario was very convincing. From the darkness was radiating from his eyes, from his smile, from his very being? It was impressive. As she watched the emotions playing across Dean’s face she wondered how many times they’d played this trick. The only problem was…

 

The only problem was that they _really_ seemed to mean it.

 

Sam and Bobby really looked furious, like Crowley had just suggested something disgusting or perverse.

 

There was only a subtle change in Castiel’s face; it was easy to miss if you weren’t looking for it. It was in his eyes. They were oddly protective; like he would stop Crowley if he did anything, though what, she couldn’t imagine. He hadn’t threatened to do anything malicious, and with the people watching in the other room what _could_ the lawyer do? Despite his intense stare, she noticed Castiel’s hand didn’t stray from where Dean had placed it.

 

Dean’s hands had moved to restrain Crowley, and although the man hadn’t made any move to get up Dean’s knuckles were white from the amount of pressure he was placing on his arm; his grip was strong enough that it was likely using bruises. Crowley didn’t seem to feel it. His smile remained teasing, daring her to make a wish.

 

“Come on.” Crowley whispered. “You want to, I can feel it. You want to see if this is real. So why don’t I make it worth your while? I can help you. I can make it so you’ll always know the forensic answer; you’ll _always_ know who did it. I can make it so you can _prove_ it too. Or I can get rid of that web tattoo on you neck. I know you don’t like it. There won’t be any evidence of it either; no scar tissue. I can give you all the Caf-Pow you can drink –”

 

“Shut it, Crowley.” Sam snapped.

 

“Leave her alone.” Dean growled.

 

Crowley shook his head. “You two are such hypocrites. What? You can make deals but _she_ can’t?”

 

“No one’s making any _deals_ in this room.” Bobby said. “Unless you’d like a little salt water in your veins.”

 

The change in Crowley was instantaneous. Abby drew back in her chair. Crowley looked evil, he looked every inch the demon the others claimed him to be as he bared his teeth at Bobby. His eyes flashed, and then he was calm again. “You know, I’m starting to see a little… _unfairness_ in this little arrangement of ours. You can’t keep me from doing my job.”

 

“You knew the stakes when you signed up.”

 

“Hm.” Crowley mused. “We might have to revisit our deal.”

 

Castiel’s hand moved in a flash, fisting in his collar and jerking him back. “You’re the one who chose to align yourself with us.” He glanced quickly at Dean as though he was searching for the words. “How do you think your father will welcome you when we send you back down to Hell?”

 

The angel and the demon watched each other for a long moment. Then the air seemed to deflate out of him and he slouched back. Castiel released him. “You lot are no fun, d’you know that?”

 

The atmosphere in the room lightened, but Abby couldn’t seem to relax. She glanced at the glass behind her and then stood up, closing the door softly behind her. The second it clicked shut she heard the murmur of conversation, the men feeling freer to talk now that they were mostly unsupervised. It wasn’t until the silence surrounded her that she was finally able to breathe deeply.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would not have been possible without my Aunt Orlandoinabedsheet, or CC on NCISfiction.net, who helped me figure out the intricacies of this chapter. Without her this would be still be in my fiction portfolio looking at me despondently. She answered a lot of my questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a surprise guest appearance!

The phone on Gibbs’s desk rang. He picked it up and while his face remained calm, everyone in the room could tell he was livid. He hung up the phone a little more forcefully than necessary. “Find out everything about that damned lawyer.  _Now_ .”

 

“On it.” McGee said.

 

“What do you want us to do with them, boss?” DiNozzo asked.

 

“Let ‘em sit there.” Gibbs grumbled, already on his way out.

 

DiNozzo stood up from his desk and eyed the plasma screen thoughtfully. “Do you think they’re both in a relationship with James?”

 

“What do you mean?” McGee asked, glancing up from his computer.

 

“Well, in the footage from the cell they’re both rubbing his back…”

 

“Why does that mean they’re in a relationship?”

 

“You don’t think it’s suspicious?”

 

“I just don’t think Dean’s they type of guy to share.”

 

“That’s ridiculous, you saw how unhealthy that family is. I bet Dean’d share his skin if he had to.” DiNozzo said.

 

McGee paused. “His skin?”

 

DiNozzo hesitated, then turned to McGee, glaring. “Shouldn’t you be looking into the lawyer?”

 

McGee’s mouth opened for a moment before he bent over his computer.

 

DiNozzo grinned.

 

\----------

 

Fornell was smirking when he entered the room. “Sorry ‘bout this, Jethro.”

 

Gibbs cast Vance an inquisitive look.

 

“We’re transferring custody, Gibbs.”

 

Gibbs snarled. “They killed a navy officer. They’re ours.”

 

“Actually,” Fornell said, “you have no proof that they killed anybody. All you’ve got is circumstantial evidence, no witnesses, and a family that refuses to come forward. You’ve got nothing. _We_ on the other hand, can have these boys _crucified_.”

 

“I’m sorry, Gibbs.” Vance said. “This is out of my hands. Get them out of here.”

 

Fornell smirked as they exited the office. “Man, you just can’t hold on to your suspects can you? Slacks, go grab the prisoners.”

 

Tony, Ziva and McGee cast Gibbs a curious look. “Boss?”

 

Gibbs joined them, watching as Fornell and a handful of suits made their way over to interrogation. “They’re the feds problem now.”

 

DiNozzo laughed. “Let’s hope they keep a better hold on ‘em this time.”

 

Ziva cast him a curious glance.

 

“Last time,” DiNozzo said, “the Winchester’s got holed up in a police station somewhere in the middle of Colorado. This guy, I think his name was Henriksen, calls in that the Winchester’s were loaded into a helicopter and then, surprise surprise, the helicopter blew up, killing them and destroying the bodies along with it.”

 

“Wonder what he’s going to say now that they’re back in custody.” McGee mused.

 

“Nothing, probie. He died a few hours after he made the call.”

 

\----------

 

Crowley groaned, his head rolling back. “I’ve got to hand it to you boys. I never thought being in custody could be this boring.”

 

Sam scowled. “It’s not boring.”

 

“Whatever you say, ki –” Crowley’s head jerked up. He glanced at Castiel, and found the angel watching the door intently. “What the _hell_ is –”

 

The door opened and a man walked in, a large grin covering his face. Outside Dean could make out at least five, perhaps more, men in dark suits looking in the room. The man leaned on the table, pushing himself into Dean’s line of sight, drawing his attention back. “I’m Agent Fornell, and you are in for a world of hurt, boy.”

 

“What?”

 

“The jig is up. The game is over. You lose.” He nodded his head towards Sam, then Castiel. “You’d better take a good look at these two, buddy. ‘Cause if I have my way you’ll never see either of them again. We’ll have you in separate cells, hell, separate jails, and you, haha, _you’ll_ be in solitary confinement for the rest of your _very_ short life.”

 

The agents in the hall entered the room, walking around the table until two flanked Sam and Dean, and one behind Castiel. As if on cue they each grabbed a handful of cloth and flesh and yanked Sam and Dean out of their chairs, dragging them towards the door. The man behind Castiel smirked. “You too, pretty boy.” He fisted his hand in Castiel’s collar and roughly pulled him to his feet. Dean wasn’t sure how he’d managed it.

 

“Hey!” Bobby shouted, leaping up. “You can’t treat them like this!”

 

Fornell’s eyes left the Winchester’s and landed on Bobby. “Of course we can. They resisted.”

 

“Like hell they did!”

 

A smirk crossed Fornell’s face. “I think you’ll have a hard time proving that.” He looked at Crowley, a pointed smile on his face, and then he left, following his agents.

 

Bobby turned to Crowley. “Well?”

 

Crowley scowled but said nothing.

 

Bobby shook his head and left the room, moving quickly after their retreating figures. A few seconds later Crowley joined him. “Want to tell me what that was about?”

 

Crowley ignored him.

 

As they rounded the corner, Gibbs, DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee straightened up and watched as the Winchester’s were all but dragged out of sight. Fornell grinned at Gibbs as he stopped beside them. “I wouldn’t worry too much about them, Jethro. With any luck, they’ll die on their way to where we’re going. Accidents, right? They happen all the time.”

 

\----------

 

They were taken outside where four cars waited for them, and each were loaded into the back of a separate vehicle. Fornell exited the building looking inordinately pleased with himself. He climbed into the lead car, and the convoy was off.

 

Dean was silent for the first twenty minutes, but as the cars exited the major highway and started tracking through back roads, he felt he had to ask. “Hey. Cupcake.” He rapped on the metal grate separating the front from the back seat. “Where are we heading?”

 

The agents remained silent, neither even looking at him. Dean frowned and twisted around, watching the black cars that trailed behind them. At least they were still together. Dean want sure how long they’d remain that way. With a sigh he shifted back, kicking a leg up against the barrier. He estimated another hour, maybe two had passed when the buildings began to thin and were replaced by trees.

 

He quirked an eyebrow as the cars pulled off the main road and onto a dirt one, so uneven the car rocked every few seconds. “What’s up, guys? We going on a picnic? I mean, I’m flattered, but you’re not really my type.” Dean wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get a reaction.

 

They kept driving, the road eventually leveling out and then becoming paved.

 

As the sun set the convoy pulled off onto another dirt road, this time stopping completely.

 

“Um, guys?” The agents shared a look and stepped out of the car. A second later his door opened and he was dragged out.

 

“Hey! This isn’t legal!” Dean heard Sam shout. He looked over the agents shoulder, and saw Sam and Castiel being likewise removed from their cars. He grinned at the idea of Sam giving the agents hell during their little trip. The moment Sam saw him, the fight drained out of him, and he allowed his agents to steer him over. The agents maneuvered the three of them into position and then stepped back, an obvious presence, but not a forceful one. Dean was confused, but he didn’t question it. The agents seemed to be… waiting. Then the doors of the lead car opened and Agent Fornell stepped out with one of his lackeys, his feet crunching loudly on the dirt and rocks.

 

He came to a stop in front of them, and casually drew his gun. Fornell smiled at the weapon, cocked it and aimed it between Dean’s eyes. “I think you boys owe me a _thank_ you.”

 

He pulled the trigger.

 

The gun clicked.

 

Fornell laughed, the sound ringing through the trees. “Oh, that was priceless.”

 

“Yeah.” Sam said, his face dark. “Priceless.”

 

“Aw,” Fornell said, pushing close to Sam. “Did I make somebody mad?”

 

“Fuck you.” Dean growled.

 

“Don’t tempt me.” Fornell answered. A smile slowly spread across his face as a low growl filled the air. “Something to say, James?”

 

“Is this really necessary?” Castiel ground out.

 

Fornell made a face. “Of course it is. Presentation is everything.”

 

“What the fuck are you –” Dean began.

 

Fornell held up a hand. “You mean you haven’t figured it out yet? I knew you were an idiot, but this is a bit much.” With a very put-out sigh the agent sidled up to Castiel, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I would have thought my baby bro here gave it all away.” And in that moment Fornell was… no longer Fornell. Gabriel, still dressed as a dour FBI agent, grinned widely.

 

Sam and Dean looked around them, and the other agents who had stood just behind them were gone. They were alone.

 

Dean lunged at Gabriel. “You mean we’ve been free since the Goddamn NCIS building and you just _now_ are telling us?”

 

Gabriel placed a finger on Dean’s chest, easily shoving him back. “Hm, let me think. Yeah. Problem?”

 

“Problem?” Sam snarled. “We’ve been –”

 

“What?” Gabriel interrupted loudly. “Worried? _Freaking out_? Who’s fault is that? You bozos had so many opportunities to get yourselves out of there, and you waited until I had to save the day. I think you deserved a little punishment, don’t you? Besides,” he turned and snapped his fingers, the Impala appearing on the road beside them. “No harm no foul, right?” He frowned at Castiel. “Next time stand up to these idiots, brother. You either are their charge, or you’re just their pet.” Before anyone had a chance to respond, there was a fluttering of wings, and he was gone.

 

“I really hate that guy.” Dean muttered, stalking over to the Impala. He inspected his baby closely. There were a few random tags marking the seats, and there was dust all over the door handles and windows that could only have been left by latex gloves, but other than that she seemed fine. Dean settled himself in the car and paused. There was a soft noise, and Castiel sat in the back. The door opened and Sam slid in beside him. “What’s up?”

 

“The keys.”

 

“What?”

 

“The bastard didn’t leave the keys.”

 

Dean groaned and slipped a hand down his baby’s side. Within moments he’d hotwired her. She purred to life, and Dean pulled onto the road, grateful for the first time for the privacy the location had as they took off in a small cloud of dust.

 

\------------

 

It was a mystery; no one could explain how it happened. One minute the Winchester’s had been en route, the next they’d disappeared into thin air. No cars had gone missing, no agents had turned up dead, they had simply been in one place, and then they had not.

 

Gibbs was livid.

 

When the elevator doors slid open and Fornell walked into the room, Gibbs descended on him. “How could you lose them like that?” He all but shouted. “What happened?”

 

“How could _we_ lose them? They were in _your_ custody! You want to explain this to me?”

 

“What? Conference room. Now.”

 

They both stalked back to the elevators, waiting until the doors had closed and the car froze mid floor before continuing. Gibbs turned to Fornell, far calmer than he’d been on the floor, but by no means placated. “What happened out there Fornell?” He asked softly.

 

Fornell’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean? What happened in _here_ , Gibbs? I thought we could trust them with you! I thought you might, _might_ , actually be able to crack those assholes, and you _let them get away_?”

 

Gibbs eyed Fornell carefully. “You took them out of here, Fornell.”

 

Fornell scoffed. “When exactly did I do this?”

 

“Yesterday. 1300.”

 

“Yesterday at 1300 I was being debriefed by my director.”

 

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed. “No, you were here.”

 

Fornell frowned. Gibbs turned the elevator on and led the way out when the doors opened. They had some footage to go over.

 

Fornell watched the video feed with a tight expression on his face. There he was, smiling far too much. Swaggering a little as he walked. Flanked by a few familiar agents and a few unknown faces. There he was. Taking the Winchester’s out of custody and releasing them into the world.

 

“This can’t be right.” He said.

 

Gibbs paused the feed. “Zoom in.” He said. The film focused on the face that Fornell knew couldn’t be his, and yet was. He clicked a button and the screen focused on the other agents with him. They all had the same expression on their faces; expressions that were what you would expect to see on a procedural cop show, but that looked so strange in real life. “Who are these agents with you?”

 

“I don’t know.” Fornell answered quietly.

 

Gibbs cast him a slightly surprised look.

 

Fonell shook his head. “Aside from Slacks, I’ve never seen them before.”

 

Gibbs considered him thoughtfully. “Where did you say you were yesterday?”

 

Fornell glared. “With my director.”

 

Behind them the door opened and McGee walked briskly towards them. He glanced at Fornell, and then back to Gibbs. “His alibi checks out, boss. The FBI director confirms that they were in a meeting. He couldn’t have been here.”

 

“How the hell did they do it….” Gibbs mused, he rounded on McGee. “Get their lawyers in here. Yesterday, McGee!”

 

“On it boss!” McGee answered quickly, rushing from the room.

 

Gibbs watched the door for a moment before turning back to Fornell. “Tobais…”

 

Fornell held up his hand. “I get it, Jethro. If you’d let those monsters out of their cage, I’d be hounding you too.”

 

Gibbs smiled at his friend and left the room.

 

“Where are the lawyers?” Gibbs barked as he strode towards his desk.

 

“Uh,” McGee’s eyes were glued to his computer as his fingers danced across the keys. He was searching every data base he could, but so far as he could tell, Robert McCormick didn’t exist. He tried Anthony J. Crowley, and again found nothing. “They’re not in the system…”

 

DiNozzo frowned. “How can the lawyer not be in the system?”

 

“They wouldn’t be if they weren’t really lawyers.”

 

“…They were in on it the whole time?”

 

The expression on Gibbs’ face was fierce enough to silence the room. They were gone. They were gone, and they had no leads. This was almost as bad as Ari’s escape from Autopsy. As Gibbs returned to his desk, pulling up files and video feeds on the Winchester’s and their entourage, the team knew they would continue searching for the family, and God help the Winchester’s when they found them.


End file.
